Because of Him
by Snowboarding Lash
Summary: As kids we were foolish. As adults we learned so much. Atleast I did, all because of him. KakaxOC


This story all came from a weird dream and I somehow turned it into a fic...Go figure...

I LOVE YOU CHELSEA!!!! YOU HAVE MADE MY STORY 1000000000X BETTER! READ HER STORIES! saltndpepper !!!

ahem

Onward

* * *

I remember him telling me to watch his house for him while he went off on a mission.

He knew he was badly injured from his previous mission, but his determination was far stronger than any pain he was in. Now, come to think of it, I don't even know why he asked me. We were both around the same age, but he was out of my league. Then again, besides Obito and Rin, maybe I was his only friend. But when he told me to watch his house, I don't think he realized my horrible fear.

I was always afraid of robbers. Especially when I was in a new neighborhood, living at a jounin's house, who, from on some godforsaken mission may have pissed someone off. Yeah, okay, some ninja I was, but a genin versus a robber? A robber expecting a jounin? That robber would come prepared! And it never helped much that I was always awake at the night. I didn't care what time I woke up at, robbers would be up and about. But the fear was so childish that I hated myself for having it. That fear needed to be overcome...

Come to think of it, I don't even know why I didn't want to be afraid. I had no real motive for why I wanted to get over my fear.

I just had to.

But I don't think anything I could have done would have assured or told me that fear was a fairytale after what happened.

As usual, I woke up in the middle of the night, made sure the doors were locked and checked the peepholes for any sign of robbers. I didn't see anything, but I heard an agonizing moan. At the dead of the night, hearing that heightened my fear. I ran across to check the other door but the moaning got louder. That person was close. But the more and more I listened to it, the clearer it became. Who knows how long I was standing there before I moved. My body told me to open the door but I kept refusing it.

Cold air greeted me as the door flung open. Maybe this was it, the day I died. Maybe this was the day the robbers were actually here and I was stupid enough to let them waltz into the house. I looked to the right, I looked to the left. No robbers.

Just a wounded Kakashi.

A new fear came to me. It wasn't the fear of my death, but of someone else's. I can't remember if he came to me or I came to him, but I am pretty sure I came to him. His moaning subsided as I bombarded him with questions.

"Who did this?! Are you okay?" He didn't respond. "Why aren't you at the hospital?" He only shook his head and barely uttered,

"Mission failed."

And there he passed out.

* * *

I remember carrying him to the hospital. I remember struggling with his weight at first, but that was the least of my problems. He was in such pain, and needed my help.

I tried to figure out why he came to me. Perhaps he had lost so much blood that by the time he came here, he couldn't tell the difference between his house and the hospital. Or maybe this was the first real mission that he got injured this badly.

But my main question was still around. Why didn't Rin heal him, and where as Obito?

By the time I got him to the hospital, I knew his blood was soaking my back. I saw no one there and my anger took over. With my left hand I repeatedly hit the bell on the front desk.

"Help!" I cried, "Somebody help!"

Lights were slowly flying on as one nurse came running with two behind her. It was such a blur of everything happening. He was carried away and I was put in a room for examination. They refused to believe my story that it was merely his blood, not mine.

* * *

I knew that I wouldn't be able to see him for quite some time. I didn't have to be told again to wait in the waiting room for further instructions. Until morning I stayed there, the thought of robbers out of my mind. And perhaps the look of me sitting there with bloodshot eyes was what frightened the young nurse who came in for her duty. She must have signed in or told another nurse that I was still there; She was gone as soon as she came. But I remember the first nurse I saw help Kakashi came.

"Have you been sitting here all night?" She questioned in a motherly way. I wanted to retort back to her with some sarcastic remark as anyone would do if they were sleep deprived, but my mind was focused on other things. She sighed and told me she'd show me his room.

My mind was completely blank, as if my whole life I had been walking down this hall. It wasn't until the nurse stopped walking when reality hit me.

She faced me with her back against the door. I looked at the door and slowly opened it. I saw him sitting up in bed with a scar on his left eye. I slowly picked up a chair and sat by him. No one spoke. It was hard to say who would speak first.

Something along the lines of "I'm sorry," was what I murmured.

"For what?" he questioned.

I didn't know how to answer. All that came out was a bunch of I's, er's, and uh's. 

He shook his head, "Then why are you apologizing?"

For a couple of minutes it stayed quiet until I finally responded.

"Sympathy I guess."

I looked away, expecting his response. But then I corrected myself, saying, "No," but then no words would come out. It wasn't a while until I tried to ask what happened to Obito and Rin, but all that came out was "Where they- the- your-"

"Obito's dead," was all he said and I immediately felt guilt. I looked away from him, not willing to speak anymore. "I shouldn't be putting this on you, it's not your fault." He continued.

I don't ever remember leaving his side. And I don't ever remember complaining or asking more of the story. But I believe it was him, who really did it all to me. He was the one who made me loose my fears and made me grow up. After I saw him wounded in need of help, my fear of robbers vanished. But perhaps, he knew of this fear and wanted me to get over it. Not very many people knew it, and maybe me watching his house for him was all some test. I never knew why but perhaps it was because we were living in a time of war.

And all that time I stayed with him, maybe I only did it because I felt sorry for him. Maybe I had nothing better to do. Or maybe I felt in debt to him for helping me. Why I did it never seemed to matter and it was never questioned. I just stayed there with him at the hospital. I knew the of people in the village spreading rumors of what happened to him and why I stayed by his side. Rin came in frequently to visit, usually bringing flowers. She would talk cheerfully and steered away from the topic of the mission. As a child this internally frustrated me, but now I know it was for the better.

I never really left the room, except for bathroom and food breaks. That is until Arashi-san came in after some days; I didn't need to be told their conversation was to be private.

I stepped out of the room and leaned on the opposite wall of the room. The though of listening in never crossed my mind as a kid. To this day, I never knew what exactly they were talking about, but it probably had to do something with the mission. But, it wasn't really my business. After a while, Arashi walked out and gave me a wink. I blushed and walked back into the room.

He healed about a week after their talk and I came to assist him home. I still never left his side once he was at his home since I never fully trusted doctors when I was younger. And perhaps, it wasn't until I saw him smile that I felt it would be okay to leave.

Maybe then…

Maybe then I knew it was love…

Just maybe...

* * *

I love you Chelsea!!!!XD Now you are officially my freaky "editor" bwahahahaha

Lash, OUT!


End file.
